The Visitors
by lmq91le
Summary: Jake and his family meet two boys, who will tell them a incredible story. Can Jake help them? And who is thier new enemy? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_**Jake opened his eyes and found himself sleeping on the couch in his grandfathers shop. He was alone. On the table in front of him was a magical-newspaper laying. His grandfather said often, that he should read them, so that he knew what happens in the magical-world. But Jake often don't hear on him. A few seconds later Trixie and Spud appeared from the other room.**_

_**"Jakey, are you sure that that thing is here?" Trixie asked.**_

_**"Yes, it have to be here!" Jake said and stood up.**_

_**He was tired. And felt very weak. But he had to find it. He, Trixie and Spud were here for around one hour and searched everthing.**_

_**"What are you looking for?" Lao Shi's voice appeared and everybody was scared. "Do you look for this?"**_

_**Lao Shi hold the time-travel hourglass in his hand. The same thing Jake used a year ago to travel to the past. To tell his father the truth.**_

_**"Why do you think so?" Jake asked confused.**_

_**"Because, I know that you have to write a test in history!" Jake's grandfather told. "Did you really thaught that I let you travel into the past and..."**_

_**"Yes, I know... but, do you know how difficult the test is... I don't want to change anything. I just wanted to look." Jake said.**_

_**Lao Shi was really angry. He hold the hourglass in his hand and after a few seconds it became dust. Jake and his friends were confused.**_

_**"Jake... I know, it's difficult! But you can't use magic for anything! I mean look at me... I have to go to the bank in a hour. Because I can't use magic, to pay my bills. And the bank what it's money!"**_

_**"Is it serious?" Jake asked to change the topic.**_

_**"Yes... really serious!" he said with sadness and forgot what he wanted to say. "I have to go, bye!"**_

_**Jake was relieved for a moment. But than his grandfather turned and said: "Time-traveling is dangerous!"**_

_**After Lao Shi was gone, Jake, Trixie and Spud sat down on the table and start to learn again. All where anoyed. It was a wonderful day, and they had to stay inside.**_

_**"My head hurts!" Trixie said.**_

_**"I know, mine too." Jake said to her. "But we have to learn on the normal way... because time-travelling is too dangerous!" he said and mimic his grandfather.**_

_**A few seconds later the light switched off. And also the radio and all other electronical-stuff which was running.**_

_**"Awww... that's perfect. Now the energy is also off!" Jake said but maybe 10 seconds later the energy came back.**_

_**"What was that?" Spud asked. "A power failure?"**_

_**"Who know's!" Jake said and start to read again.**_

_

* * *

_

_**It was dark when Jake arrived his home. When he opened the door, it smelled really tasty. His father and haley sat on the couch and watched the news.**_

_**"Hello, Jake... how was your day?" his father asked.**_

_**"...hgmmm... Dad, do you know something above gramps' liabilities?" Jake asked worried.**_

_**"Liabilities? No! He said a few weeks ago that it's diffucult but... he never said something above liabilities!" his father told.**_

_**"I'm worried that he lost his shop! Than he will move to us..." Jake said and Jonathan got afraid.**_

_**When they sat on the table and eat, Jake looked outside. It began to rain. And it was stormy. His sister start to talk above her good work on school during Jake had to think about that what his grandfather said.**_

_**"Jake... your grandfather told me that's difficult right now!" his mother said. "But it was difficult since he found that shop! Why are you so worried?"**_

_**"It's not just the shop..." Jake explained.**_

_**"You mean your planed trip to past." his mother said.**_

_**"Where you know... I mean..." Jake said shocked.**_

_**"Jake, the last time you travelled to the past almost ruined the whole future." his mother said. "If you have problems in history, ask us... or Haley!"**_

_**Jake looked confused on his smiling sister. How could a 8-years-old girl help him in school. Jake shaked his head and eat further. It was quite in the kitchen. Nobody talked for a long while. But than the light switched off...**_

_**"Oh no... not again!" Jake could hear his father saying.**_

_**"What, it happend here again?" Jake asked.**_

_**"Not here, at work and than later when I was on the way home..." his father explained.**_

_**Before he could finish his sentence a bright white light filled the air. Everybody was shocked. Something was outside. Jake's parents start to hide under the table when Jake stand up and looked outside carefully. He could see a big white portal, or something else. He couldn't look at it because it was too bright. But a few seconds later it disappeared. And than the lights switched on again.**_

_**"Jake... what was that?" his father asked shocked.**_

_**"I don't know, but... it was unbelivable." Jake said and walked carefully to the door.**_

_**When he looked outside he could see that some neigbours also looked threw thier windows. But the most turned after a few seconds. Maybe they thaught it was just a car with bright headlights. But than Jake saw two bodies laying between the trash-bins. **_

_**"Oh my gosh... Mom, Dad, Haley... I need help here?" Jake screamed and his parents followed him to the both senseless boys.**_

_**"Ohh.... Jake... this boy...!" his mother said and Jake looked on the face of one of the boys. He looked almost like Jake.**_

_**Jake was shocked. The boy was a looking like him, just with brown hairs. Who was he? And who was the other boy? The other boy was maybe in the same age as of the other one. But he was thiner and looked ill.**_

_**"I call an ambulance!" Jonathan shouted.**_

_**"No, no ambulance!" his wife said. "They appeared in a bright light! What do you want to tell the paramedics?"**_

_**When they carried them into the house, Haley found a backpack under one of the boys. She take it and followed the others back into the house.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Jake tried to call his grandfather, but he wasn't at home! And Fu also not! They where alone with two boys, one of them looking almost like Jake, and they had no clue where they are. Haley finally found a passport in the backpack and was surprised.**_

_**"Hey, the boy who is not looking like Jake is calling Grant Feldman! And he has a passport from Draco's Island, I think." Haley said.**_

_**"What!" her mother said confused and read. "Republic of Draco's Islands! Since when, the island is a independent contry? And... the boy is a human... here look, there stands, species: human!"**_

_**"Humans, living on the island?! Did I miss something?" Jake asked confused.**_

_**"No he is not living there!" his mother said when she read the passport. "He is living here in New York, in Queens and he is... 15-years-old."**_

_**"And the other one, who look's like me?" Jake asked and Haley found a second passport. "His name is... Jonathan Long?"**_

_**"WHAT?!" Jake's father shouted and take the passport. "...15... living in Queens... species: dragon! And he is born... one year after you!"**_

_**"One year after me...! But than he can't be my son or whoever he is!" Jake said and took both passports. "And since when is Long Island a part of Draco's Island?"**_

_**During Haley found some photos in the backpack, the both boys woke up. When the both boys looked at Jake both start to scream.**_

_**"Oh my gosh... you said three days and not twenty-five years!" the human boy shouted.**_

_**"I know... but something went wrong!" the dragon said.**_

_**"QUIET!" Jake shouted and everybody looked on him. "Who are you? And please tell me the truth..." he said and presented the both passports. "...don't tell me that that things are real, I know that..."**_

_**"Jake.... you should listen to them!" Haley said afraid and give Jake one of the photos.**_

_**Jake took the photo and was shocked. On the photo he could see himself, Trixie and Spud standing in front of the World-Trade-Center. The photo looked really old, twenty years maybe. When he turned over it he saw that someone wrote words on the backside... "Jake, Trixie and Spud... 15th March 1983!"**_

_**"1983?" Jake said shocked and looked on the both boys. "Who are you?"**_

_

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter 1**_

I hope you like the begining. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Jake was really shocked. The both boys also. All were very confused now. Jake still looked on the photo of him and his friends from the 80s. And than on the both boys. Haley found some other photos, many of them from the 80s and 90s. Now they where sure, that boys have to be from another world.

"We're not in the past?" the dragon asked. "But we followed him..."

"Who?" Jake asked.

"What?"

"You said you followed him! Who?" Jake asked again but nobody answered.

"I can't belive that that's possible!" the human asked and looked on one of the photos. "This is definetely not our world."

"Your world?... Okay, please tell us everything! So that we can understand who you are!" Jonathan said. "I mean, are you my grandson or not!"

"I think, yes... if in this world all people are the same, just 25 years younger, than yes! But, if this is the same year we are from. It's very difficult." the younger Jonathan told and pointed on the backpack Haley still hold in her hands.

Haley gived him the backpack and than both showed a old book and presented a photo of Jake. In the background they saw a crest with words in a strange language.

"This photo, was taken in 1981! Short time after you become the American-Dragon. In our world. It was taken on Draco's Island in the main palace. You were 13 at that time." Jake's 'son' told. "A few months later your friends Trixie and Spud found out the truth about you, after they almost sold you to a crazy Professor with a strange german accent."

"Yes, for now we can follow you!" Susan said and looked into the eyes of her 'grandson'.

"Well, several moths later other dragon's followed. But didn't told it the concil because the most were very angrilly. They had to work very hard and hadn't enough free time. Than you met mom..."

"I met Rose after I told Trixie and Spud the truth? That's wrong!" Jake realized.

"Rose? Who is that?" the dragon asked. "Ohh... yes, one day you told me from her... she was a member of the huntsclan, before... the clan was destroyed by you and some other dragons during a big auction in Summer of 1983. And that girl, Rose, was killed during that attack. By the huntsmasters. Because they found out that she told the concil where the headquarter was. In a high building in downtown."

"Oh, my gosh!" Jake said and couldn't believe what he heared. "She is dead? But..."

"Are you okay?" Grant, the human, asked. "We knowed that you where a couple for a few weeks but..."

"Sorry! Tell futher!" Jake just said and walked away to drink some water. When he came back, the human start to tell.

"During the huntsclan was destroyed, they kidnapped your wife. At that time she was your girlfriend!" the human explained. "So, she found out the truth about you! For her it was cool. Well after the destruction of the clan was succesful, the concil found out that all dragon's of the world had together around 1500 human-friends who knowed all."

"And than the concil became angry?" Haley asked.

"Yes! But all dragon's demonstrated against them. All the years of hard working, lost time and and and... the dragon's took thier friends and also many other people. Magical Creatures from all over the world came to the island. And than the concil give up. All dragon's could now decide themself. And the work of them was now organized by a authority. And the towns on the island could grow now. Many wanted to live there. And than..."

"The islands became a republic!" Jake said.

"Yes,..." the dragon-boy said. "Than the towns and the population of the islands grow rapidly."

"Islands? How much? I know that there is just one island in that area!" Jake told to the confused boys.

"That are 5! In my time and or world there living around 4.5 million magical-creatures. And 90 thousand humans."

"90 thousand humans?! Really?" Jonathan asked. "And why?"

"I tell you later... well, than you and mom became a couple. She also helped you as good as possible. And she learned the dragon-language faster than you and Trixie and Spud..."

"Dragon-language? The dragon's never had thier own language!" Susan said confused. "And why they learned it?"

"In my world, the dragons had long time ago thier own language. Sounds like a mix of Chinese, Russian, German and Arabian. The population of the Draco's Islands spoke it. And all dragon's of the world start to learn it, so that they could understand each other. It's now the main language of the islands. And everyone got a passport for the island so that they could travel all over the world easier. This is yours from the 80s..."

Jake took the passport from his 'son'. It was his one. And full of visas from all over the world: United Kingdom, Soviet Union, Brazil...

"Because that, you have passports from the islands." Jake said. "But now what's with your story?"

"Oh... sorry... right... well, after a few years you got another human friend who helped you, you know a Frederick Buttersleeves?"

"Yes,.... he?" Jake asked confused.

"He was a friend of mom. She was his only friend. And she helped him with some problems he had with your classmates who where very bad to you all. They told you freak, because someone said that you think that you are a dragon..."

"Oh... yeah...! And than...?"

"After the high-school and the college, you married her. And than Spud married a girl from your class, Stacey, I think. But that wasn't very good... after a few months they separated after she get all his money and... the rest you can think!" Grant told and Jake agreed. "And Trixie married her boyfriend Kyle, they moved later to Arizona, where he worked in a Army-plant."

"Kyle is in the army? And Trixie?" Jake asked.

"She is working as a nurse in a military-hospital! Well... than, you and mom moved to Queens, when she was pregnant with me. A few weeks before I was born, your father died... ohh...!"

Jonathan was shocked. This boy told him that he will die.

"How did that happend?" Jonathan asked worried and hold his hearth. "Disease, accident,... Lockjelly?"

"Cancer!" the younger Jonathan said sad. "I'm very happy to meet you, alive! Because you died, you 'grandma'" he said to Susan, "decided to move to Draco's Island. To began a new live. When you and mom helped her in Guangseng, that's the capital of the islands, I was born. That was very fast. I was born in a old, rusty cab. And because he died... you called me like him."

"Thank you Jake!" Jonathan said and hug his son.

"Later, after they found out that I will become a dragon they, said that I will become your replacement, when I'm 13. But before it happend... IT happend." Jake's son told.

"And what?" Haley asked. "By they way, what's with me?"

"You also gone to Draco's Islands after college. To teach children. And that was a year before he died and I was born.... but where I was... Oh... in the magical-world it's called 'the day'! The 14th January 1995! When, the magical world was... exposed!"

"What!" everybody said.

"Yes... Nobody know how it happend. But on that thay, it was in the news. Somewhere in Southern Germany, a dragon got a hearth-attack during he was flying high above a town. He crashed in the town-centre, into a market. And some magical-creatures who wanted to help him where captured. Than everything got out of control. All over the world magical-creatures where exposed, captured... and than, we know it was an accident, two where killed by shoots."

"Oh no... and than?"

"They decided to evacuvate the magical-worlds of Germany, Denmark, Switzerland and Austria. Around 30 million magical-creatures. All dragons where called to a emergency meeting and all humans who knowed the truth before helped with the evacuvation and some other things. The whole world knowed now that magical-creatures like dragons, werewolfs, trolls exist... they where afraid, so they trust the... huntsclan!"

"The huntsclan!? But how is that possible? The whole huntsclan was destroyed. We saw it!" Jake said shocked.

"The huntsclan was found later again. Maybe a year after it was destroyed, a few survivors, around 200, hide in the underground. In 1995, they told the humans-world that we are dangerous and they gived them wheapons and something other stuff. Than they found the islands. During we all where on the island, they start to attack the magical-communitys of New York and Middle-Europe."

"And the humans world exepted it?" Jonathan asked.

"In the humans world they didn't realized it, but in the magical-world bombs exploded. Than maybe on the 18th or the 19th February... a big magical-bomb explode high above the islands. All magical-creatures lost thier powers for months... and it hit the children more. I was just 3 years old. I fall with 400 thousand other little children in a coma. And 10 thousand pregnant womans lost thier childs."

"Gosh!" Susan said. "And what was with us and you?"

"We all could hide with all other residents of the island in safe places like, underground tunnels or shelters during they bombarded the islands. Like in the second world-war, they threw little bombs on the towns. And because they recruted so many people, in February the huntsclan had around 5 thousand members, there was not just war on the islands. In New York, South Africa and Middle Europe the huntsclan bombarded the magical-communitys. And in the humans world, they couldn't see it."

"Yes, both worlds are strictly seperated! And the humans?"

"After the huntsclan made some senceless attacks in the humansworld, when hundreds of innoncent humans died, they realized that the huntsclan is a bad organisation, which have to be stopped. But every human who wanted to attack them, was killed. Because ' treason'! Than the most coverments of the humans-world send thier military to stop the huntsclan. With success!"

The young Jonathan presented then another picture. Jake and his family saw there some soldiers, who helped some injured magical-creatures between some damaged or destroyed buildings. And than, on another picture, they saw some soldiers hoist a flag on the dragons palace Jake knowed. On the backside someone wrote: The war is over! Humans hoising the flag of our islands.

"Who took this photos?" Jake asked.

"You! After the war! Fortunately, they didn't learned your secret. The most dragons could keep thier secret, but they couldn't work further. Because they where very weak. And the most got thier powers back in 1996 or later. You had to stay on the island until the moment you get your powers back, and they send me and mom home. After you, bury Spud and Frederick!"

"They are dead?!" Jake asked shocked. "What did they did on the islands?"

"They fighted against the huntsclan before the humans-world soldiers arrived. And Trixie couldn't gone to the islands because Kyle had found out all. She helped to keep the most secrets from home. And the world calmed down. The humans and the magical-world made some contracts and agreements. From that moment there is a unstable peace, you can call it cold-war, between both worlds."

"And you mean..."

"The humans know the truth... but both worlds still separated." Grant explained. "The most humans who live on the islands where people who helped during the war and before. After the war, they helped with the reconstruction! In the magical-world of New York, almost one-third of the buildings were destroyed. They never found out how much people died. In the humans-world around 2500 humans died."

"And the huntsclan?"

"Forbidden, by the humans world! The most were send into the magical-prisons. Both worlds were safe. Mom and I where waited for you. But than they decided that all have to stay on the islands because that's safer. So, you start to work on the islands as a co-pilot for the airline of the magical-world. One day you land a Boeing, which lost a big part of the roof."

"Really?!" Jake asked confused.

"Mom everytime told me, that you are working as a secret special-agent. I never believed it. But when I found out that I'm a dragon... you can imagine it. And that you was the world-famous American-Dragon who destroyed the huntsclan for the first time... wow!"

"I'm world famous?" Jake asked.

Than the young Jonathan presented them something what look like action-figure.

"That's unbelivable! I'm a action-figure!" Jake shouted happily and hold the little red-yellow plastic dragon in his hands.

"No, that's me! We have the same coulour, but they don't know how you look. I have to talk every week in the TV, but so much I haven't to tell." Jake's son said. "Here, I have my last interview on VHS!"

"Why you are here?" Jake asked spontaneously. "Are you just here to tell me what happend in your would... no, you said something about 3 days... What happend?"

"That's a long story!" Grant said. "But something went wrong! And that we have all this things with us is just random!"

"Random? It's a random that you appear in a flash behind our house, and show me my future..., I mean my present, I mean... my world...ahh... my head hurts!" Jake said and sat down.

"Okay, we tell you what we really wanted to do!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Jake looked very long on his 'son' and his human friend who told them a long story above war and exposing and TV-appeariances. Than the young Jonathan start to explain:

"Okay, a week ago... in my world... Trixie invite us to her and Kyle to Arizona. Because she, had to tell Kyle the truth after he drunk a magical shrink-potion by mistake. So, mom took some old photos and other stuff to show Kyle that there is nothing serious. Allthouth he was very proud that his wife was a friend of the world famous first American-Dragon..."

"O thank you!" Jake said. "Because that you have all that stuff with you, and than?"

"Well, 3 days ago, in our world, a car crashed in Manhattan (the capital of Magical New York). For now it was nothing serious. That happens every day. But than some people in the humans-world start to become crazy. Than we found out that someone stole a magical-item from a laboratory and that thatone died in the car-accident. But the magical-item was lost."

"In the humans-world?" Jake asked.

"Maybe! That whould explain, why all those people became crazy! Well... after we found it... it was a big sender or something else, we saw a man who wanted to steal it..." Grant told.

"Who was he?" the older Jonathan asked.

"We didn't know him. Or what he was... a human, a magical-creature... but when he saw us he shoot with a sphinx-hair-gun on us. For a minute, or maybe more... we couldn't move. Than he said, his time was come and that he will go back and change everything so like it had to be happend." Jake's son explained. "Than he threw a bottle with a white liquid and a gate or something else opened. He disappeared in it and... when we could move again... we followed him."

"But you land here, and not in 'your' past!" Haley said.

"This is 'my past'! In that moment, I jump threw the gate, I whished that I arrive there where he is and with a person who know how to act with him. Than we woke up here!"

"What... you wished that you arrive on the same place like him?" Jake asked. "That's it... in that moment you arrived here, the energy switched off. A few hours ago, it happend two times!"

"Two times? But who was the other one?" Grant asked himself.

* * *

Hans Rotwood sat in his living-room above some papers from school. Tests and homeworks from new students who all start to laugh above him after he told his theories. He felt bad. Nobody takes him serious. He had evidences... many evidences... but if he whould gone to the press with his broken pictures of Jake as dragon... what will happen?

Will the magical-world kill him? Will the press laugh above him? Or the world? There was a reward above one million dollar on his head! He had to do his boring job, without become famous and rich!

Than someone knocked against the door. Loud and long. The proffessor was very angry now.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "YEAH! I'm comming."

Rotwood walked to the door. The person outside still knocked. When he opened, he was shocked... he saw a older himself.

"Let me in!" the older Rotwood said afraid and ran into the house.

The still shocked proffessor looked on his older version and start to scream.

"Shhh.... or they will find me!" the old man said. "I explain you everything, okay. I'm you... from the future... you have to help me to go back into my time and... wait..." the old Rotwood said before he saw the calendar. "It worked! I'm three days in the past... but you... and I saw some old students of me, all young... I'm thaught I'm in the past."

"Wait... are you really me?" Rotwood asked.

"I... I don't know!" he said and showed him a old drivers-licence from the 80s. "O mein Gott!"

"Was willst du hier?" Rotwood asked in german. (What do you want here?)

"I'm in an other world!"

* * *

"We are really 3 days in the past! But here!" the young Jonathan said when he read the newspaper. "But the president is the same! That means not all people are 25 years older."

"Really, if I ask you a name... could you say me... Is he your time or mine? In your world." Jake said.

"Yes, ask me for a person!"

* * *

"In 1981, I got a student named Jake Long! A few months later, I found out that he is a dragon, and that he had some human-friends who knowed his secret." the old Rotwood explained.

"1981? Wow, you really have to be from another world." the younger said.

"Well, after I wanted to expose him. They arrested me for a few days. They said, if I would do that again, they will send me to prison for the rest of my life!"

"What did you did?"

"I made a Jake4Freak action!" the older one said.

"Oh my gosh, I made the same. But on me there was a one million dollar reward. Well and than?" the younger asked.

"Than he changed to high-school! The most students forgot what happend, because I had to tell them that it was a bad-joke! But than, I told some of his classmates, when I met them... that Jake is a dragon, because I was so angry at that time... you can't imagine!"

"And Long?"

"He and his four human-friends..."

"Four?"

"Yes, four... in middle-school there where just two... well, they got freaks again! And, I send accidently a terrible organisation, which kills magical-creatures, on Jake. So... the coverment of New York, the magical-one, captured me. And send me to prison. It was terrible. The last 24 years, I sat in another dimension. You know that mirror-thing from Superman 2? They captured me in that!"

"O my gosh! Will, it happen to me, too?" Rotwood asked.

"I don't know! This is another world! There are everywhere different people..."

* * *

Jake was surprised. Around the half of the people he know, stars, politicans, other humans... where in his time and the rest in other times. A few of them in other centuries.

"Did you said TV?" Susan asked. "Why you have to talk in front of a TV-camera?"

"That's one of the agreements both worlds made! Every 'main-dragon' have to tell the humans world above serious things happend, like... almost the town exploded for example. Or, I have to tell the humans-world when they are in danger. But they don't see my face or his one! And that's very short... maybe just 5 minutes. One day I had to talk very long, around 15 minutes because that accident with our friend happend... O my gosh! Maybe he is the third person."

"What?" Jake asked shocked. "What was that for an accident?"

* * *

"But you are here! How did you escaped?"

"I don't know! One morning, I woke up and they said me that they will bring me to the court because they want to ask me something. They bring me back into the magical-world and I was drove in a truck to the court. But than something, a other car maybe crashed into us. I survived and could flee." the older one said. "Three days later, I found out that the troll, who crashed with his car into our truck, stole a magical-mind-sender. That was my chance to tell the world the truth. I would show, Jake Long, his wife, his son and his friends, what it means to bring Hans-Reinhard Rotwood into prison."

"But what went wrong?"

"Well, before I could use the mashine I wanted to find out more above them, where they live for examle. So, I gone to thier house in Queens! Nobody was at home. But when I wanted to break in, I was surprised by a friend of Jake's son..."

* * *

"Several months ago, a lycanthropyan (so we call in our world werewolfs who can't control thier powers and just transform in full-moon nights) escaped from a hospital and flee into the humans-world. So we warned the humans, that they stay at home or be careful. And we explained what that meaned to be a normal one and a lycanthropyan. The normal ones can control there transformations and transform on every time. And they look like normal wolfs, just two times bigger. But the lycans, transform in the full moon nights into bad terrible beasts who haven't any control about thier mind."

"That remembers me something about a dream I had about Frederick!" Jake said. "And what was with your friend?"

"Well... a few hours ago we had a terrible dispute with our best friend Pedro!" the young Jonathan explained and presented a photo of him, where all three celebrated his birthday.

Jake looked very long on the picture of the hispanic boy and got afraid.

"I think, I know him!" Jake said.

"Really, well... in our world he is our best friend. Since that day he moved here from Portugal, we where friends. We didn't understand any world he said but there was something... than I become the American-Dragon! And I was allowed to say it just one human. And it become Grant. I was don't allowed to tell it him. So, I miss our meetings, his last birthday,... because I had dragon-work..."

"Yes, and so he came to your house one evening and the dispute began!" Grant told. "He shouted, that we have a secret in front of him and that we conceal something. Than he leaved the house angrilly. A few hours later, we got the call from the magical-hospital and we had to look for that lycan, it was full-moon."

"And your friend was beaten by that lycan, right?" the older Jonathan asked after he found another picture from a big wolf, sleeping in a hospital-bed.

"Yes, he followed us because he wanted to find out the truth! A few moments after he saw me transforming, he was attacked by the lycan. We could capture that lycan, but Pedro... he immidiately transformed into a normal werewolf, but he couldn't control himself. He was a mix of both!" the younger Jonathan said and looked on the picture.

"And why?" Haley asked.

"It's very difficult to explain! It have to do with the full-moon. If you been beaten during the full-moon night you transform into a normal one. But on day and other nights, you transform into a lycan. And because the creature he beat him was a lycan, he became both. Mom helped us, to delete his memory and with a special procedure she wanted to cure his werewolf-abilities from the lycanthopy. She take all his magical-powers into a glass and with some medicine, she wanted to destroy all the bad. Our friend haven't any powers, but he is also no human!"

"And why you delete his memory?" Jake asked.

"Because, the dragon-authority said that it is to dangerous for him. They said, when we give him his cured powers back we can tell it him. But before, nothing. The good thing was that he forgot our dispute!" Grant told. "Everyday we ask ourself... what happens if he found out the truth?"

* * *

"The boy was sick, maybe! He looked very shocked and if someone followed him. I hide behind some bushes during that boy entered the house of Jake's family with a key he found under a flowerpot. I saw how he ran into the house and walked to a secret door to the basement. Where he spend a long-time! In that time, I entered the house to look for some evidences. But than, I saw a newspaper. An issue of the New-York-Times. 'AMERICAN-DRAGON SAFED A LIFE AGAIN'. I was shocked so I read the article. The whole world knowed the truth. Both worlds live in a cold-war, striclty separated. Allthouth the magical-world uses human-things."

"They are exposed? And they just live in a small house in Queens..."

"Yes and no! The magical-world was exposed in 1995! So much I found out. But the identity of almost all dragons was still a secret! Than I need a new plan... and than I could hear that boy start to wail. I carefully looked threw the open door into the secret-basement and saw him reading a diary or something else. It was a book with recordings of the work of Jake's son Jonathan as the American-Dragon. The boy was a werewolf and they had to delete his memory because he was not a normal one!"

"What do you mean with that?" the young Rotwood asked.

"That I tell you later! The boy said 'oh my gosh, that was not a dream. It's true.' And than something in Portugese. Well... the abilities of the boy where in a bottle in the shelve. He read that he can have his powers and memories back, when the liquid became golden. In that moment he touched the bottle, a big black cloud came out of it and disappeared in the air. The liquid was golden now. So he opened the bottle, drunk it and... he became senseless. I walked down and read that book. That was my new plan. With the mashine, I would tell all people that I am the discoverer of the magical-world and that I would show them a real werewolf."

"But what went wrong?" the young Rotwood asked again.

* * *

"Maybe, in that moment we saw that burglar running out threw the open back-door. I saw that the door to our secret-basement was open. Mom ran down to look what he stole. And we followed that man. Maybe a few hundred metres away. We found him. With the stolen mashine. And the rest we told you."

"And your friend?" Susan asked. "Why do you think that he is here, too."

"Because you said, that this energy-shutdown happend three times. We think that that man send Pedro threw one of this gates by mistake. Because he surprised him maybe. A few minutes, before we arrived home, I heared this massage on my mailbox." the young dragon said and pressed some buttons on his mobile.

A few moments later they heared the voice of a afraid, paniclly boy: "Hey, Jo... please... we have to talk... I know what happend... I remember everything. I want that you tell me the truth! What am I! And what are you!" the voice become more angry. "I wait in your house. I know where you hide the reserve key for the back-door. Bye!"

"So, you ran home! Because you thaught, your friend is there! But he wasn't!" Jake said.

"Yes, we where on the way to the airport! To visit Trixie and Kyle! When mom heared the message she turns the car on the highway and raced back home. I totally forgot that I had my backpack in my hands when we followed that man."

"And who is he?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

I know, that will remember someone for my last story when Frederick became a werewolf. But that are really two different storys. And that have nothing to do with each other story.

I will update soon. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"When, I took some of this potions from the shelve, this boy woke up again. I was so surprised, that I threw one of this bottles and he disappeared in a white gate, which closed a few seconds later. Than I took the book with the records and ran out. In that moment, Jake's son, his human friend and his mother came back. And I ran away!" the older Rotwood explained and eat further. The meal in the prison was never so good.

"Do you mean they followed you?" Rotwood asked. "And, what if they find you?"

"Because that you have to help me! If they really followed me, they will find me! I need some of my old equiptment!"

* * *

"Why do you do this?" Jake asked Grant.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked, the mouth full of nodles.

They sat on the table and eat again. After this shock everybody finally calmed down. Jake asked again and asked, why he help a dragon.

"Because it's very exciting! And I need a reason to stay away from home!" he explained with a sad voice.

"What? What's going on in your home?" the older Jonathan asked.

"You don't have to talk about that here!" the younger one said quikly after that.

"No... it's okay Johnny! This is another world, my father is just 14. Well... my mother and my father had a terrible dispute in 1995. My mother ran out of the house and wanted to go to the court. She wanted the divorce. On the way, she stopped to eat in a little restaurant, which was runned by wizards. A few moments later a bomb of the huntsclan explode. She was immidiatelly dead. And 154 other humans, too." Grant explained.

"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry!" Jake said.

"After that, my father send me almost every day to neigbours or to your house... so that he was alone and could drunk... in 1999 he married again. My stepmother and her at that time 12 years old son moved into our house. First I liked them, and I still like my stepmother, she is okay, but her son... he and my father like to humiliate and despise me! Sometimes, my father and often my stepbrother hit me. One day it was so bad, that I shouted on my dad, that I wish that he and Adam, my stepbrother, are dead." Grand told and start to lift his shirt.

Jake and his family could now see a big scar on Grants stomach. They where all very shocked and asked how that happen.

"After I shouted on my father, both start to thrash me. I could flee and hide in your house... excuse me please." Grant said, stood up and leaved the room.

"He don't like to talk about it!" Jake's son told. "And the worst thing is that I didn't knowed how his father and stepbrother deal with him. I just knowed that his stepbrother is a very bad guy. He was banned from 3 schools. And Grant? When he come to our house, he asked for the bathroom and looked the door behind him... after a hour maybe he didn't answered. Than we found him senseless on the floor. First we thaught that he was alone on a magical-mission. So we brought him to the magical-world into the hospital. There they had to operate..."

"Oh.... I hope he talked with the police!" Susan said shocked.

"Just with the people, who could prevent that he have to go home. Since them he is living in our house. Please... there is almost nobody knowing about that. He is ashamed..." the young Jonathan explained before Grant entered the room again.

"It's okay!" he said. "Talk further! And tell that my father is a ...."

* * *

Concilour Kulde was walking threw the big palace of Draco's Island when a young woman stopped him and told him that the doctor wanted to see him in the hospital.

"Concilour! Nice to see you!" the doctor said.

"Hello! What happend?"

"Something very strange... eye-witnesses said, they saw a big white shine in the woods. A few seconds later, they heared the howl of a wolf. Then they found this boy, senseless, in the wood." the doctor said and presented the concilour the sleeping Pedro in a hospital-bed.

"Who is he?" the concilour asked.

"We don't know! We asked everybody on the island... nobody saw him ever before. And what he is I also can't say!" the doctor said and showed a document. "He has no magical-passport. And when we tested his blood, we where surprised. It was wolf-blood. But werewolfs can't transform on days, if he howled. But this is not typical-werewolf blood. Also he have 105°F fever and a hearth-rate of above 110!"

"And he has nothing with him! No, wallet or ID-card?"

"No, when we found him he was naked. They just found a little snatch of a t-shirt. But they are looking for more. I thaught I tell you that before you go!"

"Yes, thanks! Call me, when you find out more!" the concilour asked and leaved the building.

A group of young dragons stood around a little TV and watched a magical news programm. When the concilour looked into the little TV and heared above a worldwide energy-shutdown in the humans-world he was confused.

* * *

"What do you mean with equiptment?" Rotwood asked.

"You're not like me, although we are the same person. I mean... the things I build to catch magical-creatures!" the older one said.

"Yes, but you build your 'equiptment' in 1981! We are in the 21st centruy now!"

"Yes, but... awww... right! In my time I had other stuff. What do you have for equiptment?" the older one asked.

"Nothing!" he said ashamed. "After my Jake4Freak auction, they take me away everything. They said, one more try and I will repent it."

"Do you mean, you have nothing instead of your normal school-items?"

The younger Rotwood agreed. The older one start to annoy. He was in trouble. In very big trouble. And he had to find a way to go back. He looked outside. It was night now. And just less people where outside. But than he remembered his bag.

"Wait, maybe we can use some of this stuff!" he said, and presented his younger version the magical-potions he stole from the secret-basement.

"Do you know, what they are doing?" the younger one asked. "What if one of this things is dangerous!"

"Oh... please... the son of Jake Long isn't be so stupid." the older one said and opened one of the little bottles. A few seconds later a bright light filled the room and glare them.

"AWWW.... WHAT IS THAT?" both shouted.

A few seconds later it was over and the younger Rotwood took the bottle: instant sunshine!

"What did you said?"

* * *

The young Jonathan and his friend Grant looked outside. They where worried. They couldn't belive that they where in a world where they have careful. Normaly the young Jonathan could fly a few inches above the humans, and they would applaud. But now they where in a completely different world...

"Are you okay?" Haley asked when she stood behind them.

"How we can go back home? Where is our friend? We have to find this man! He have to tell us what he did with our friend!"

"Calm down Jonny!" Grant said. "There is no place he can hide."

"Yes, in our world!"

During they talked, the door-bell rang. Everybody looked to the door. Who was that on that time?

"Yes, who is there?" Jake asked carefully.

"It's me! Let me in!" his grandfather said. Jake forgot him totally. When he entered the house he start to talk again: "I have to tell you that... Who are there?"

"Great-grandfather!" Jonny shouted happily and hug the old man. "I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Great-grandfather? Did I miss something? Awww... please don't tell me that he made a time-journey. Isn't it enough that I have to tell 'you' that that is very dangerous..." the old man annoyed.

"It was a accident!" Grant said.

"And who are you? The next generation?" the old man asked still shocked.

"No! We are from the same world. We tell you what happend!"

* * *

The both Rotwoods calmed down after the little accident with the sunlight. The took all potions and start to read the report-book of Jake's son. Some sentences where in an other language, so that they didn't understand. But than the older one showed some files.

"This files, I also collect in the basement. But there are in Dracos! And I could never learn it."

"Dracos? What is that?"

* * *

"That's the language all 'main-dragons' and the population of Draco's-Islands speak." Jake's 'future' son explained. "If in this world all is the same, you will also learn it."

Jake took a little dictionary and was shocked. The words looked very strange. Jake tried to speak a few words but it was very difficult.

"And you can speak that?" he asked.

"_Of course we can! Why not?_" the human Grant said in the foregin language.

"I can't belive it!" Lao Shi said, still looking on the both boys. "It's true!"

"What is true?" Haley asked.

"Several years ago, there was a rumor: A parallel world!" he said. "A young wizard from, ehm... Serbia or Kosovo had this theory! And he said that he whould find a way to visit this world..."

"Really! That means we have a chance to go back!" both boys shouted happily. "But first we have to find this man and our friend!"

* * *

Pedro opened slowly his eyes and was shocked. Where was he? And how did he arrive here? When he looked around, he saw nobody. But allthough they where in an other room, he could hear two of the concilours talking.

"They found his clouthes. All destroyed. Like he ripped them away from his body." concilour Omnia said. "But we found out his name! And, that's very funny... he is a 61 years old human from the Azores."

"But how is that possible! He looks not older than 15 or 16!" Kukulkan answered. "And the test said that he is not a human! What did they also found!"

"Well in his wallet they found this!" Omnia said and presented the totally confused Kukulkan a bank note with her face on it. A bank note of '20 Dragn-jat-li Ostjorsy-pai Inuraf'! "What's that for a language? And why is my face on it!"

Pedro remembered. He found this magical bank note in the basement, short time before he found the glass with his powers. Why she said, my face? In his humans-world, the people knowed that the bank-notes on the Islands have the faces of the last dragon's concil. Was he on the Islands?

He tried to stand up. He weared a foreign pygamas and no shoes. But he knowed now that his clouthes where destroyed. He listened further:

"...we should ask him who he is! A human, or whatever? And how he arrived here on Draco's Island.

Pedro was shocked. He were on the Islands. In the capital maybe. He ran to the window, but was disappointed. Instead of a big city with 700 thousand magical-creatures and 20 thousand humans, he saw just a few tents and a few houses. And no streets, parks or apartment buildings. Than he could feel that the door opened.

"You're awake!" the both dragons said surprised.

"Who are you?" Pedro asked shocked. "And where am I? I know that that is not one of the Draco's Islands! I mean, where is Guangseng?"

"Please, calm down... and what is Guangseng?" concilour Kukulkan asked confused.

"Oh... please,... every human on earth knows that Guangseng is the name of the capital of the magical-world-republic of Draco's Islands is. I'm not stupid!"

"Every human?... Republic? Who are you and what do you know about our world?" Omnia asked the boy who could feel that he will transform in a few moments.

"I don't know more than each other human on earth!" Pedro said and fall on his knees. "Where am I? And where is Jonny? He have to explain me that!"

"Shhh... calm down!" Kukulkan said and start to pat the boys neck. "You're not a human! We don't know what you are! But you are safe! And now tell us, who is Jonny?"

"Who he is? He is the American-Dragon! Jonathan-Luke Long!" Pedro shouted confused. Concilour Kukulkan could now feel fur on his neck. She was surprised.

"No, Jonathan is the father of him! Jake Long is the..."

"Jake Long was the first one: from 1981 to 1995! I read it in Jonnys record-book! He is awww..." Pedro shouted and transformed instantly, into a big wolf.

The both concilours where shocked. A 6 feet high wolf stood now in front of them. It howled and rumbled. Than it jump threw the closed window in the 3rd floor and disappeared. The both dragons looked confused on the big hole in the window. They saw the wolf running above the little square and disappearing in the woods.

"What... was... that?" Kukulkan said shocked.

"I don't know! But lets call the American-Dragon! He have to explain us that!" Omnia answered. "And what he meaned with '1981' and 'every human knows'!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

I hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

The older Rotwood closed angrilly the files. He couldn't read them. Although it was his file.

"The only thing I understand is this date: the 12th August 1984! That was the day, they catched me." the older Rotwood said angrilly.

"Okay, what's your plan?" the younger one asked. "And why do you come to me?"

"Okay, well... I wanted to go back to my world but now... when I see this world..."

"What do you mean with that? Do you..." Rotwood said but felt asleep. The older one gived him a injection.

"Sleep well!

* * *

Trixie and Spud arrived at the Long's house. It was late now, and quiet. When they saw the both boys they start to ask and ask and ask.

"Please, not so many questions!" Jonny said. "I will tell you everything later! First I want to know what is with that wizard who can help us."

"Wait a minute..." Lao Shi said and listened on the phone again. "Yes,... yeah...okay! Thank you!.... Okay, the wizard will met me in his house in Pristina, Kosovo! I and FuDog will back as fast as possible. And you should be careful, and find this man! If he is really also here, he could be a very big problem. Good luck!"

The old man leaved the house and Jake, his friends and his family where alone with the visitors again.

"Wait, I have and idea..." Grant said and took his mobile. "If our friend is also here, and the tecnology is the same... we can call him! His number is safed!"

"Yes, let's try it!" Trixie said.

* * *

On Draco's Island, Omnia and Kukulkan presented the other concilours the destroyed clouthes and the bank note. They where also very confused.

"And now he is somewhere in the woods here! As a big wolf!" Omnia said. "And he told something above a republic, and that every human knows the truth."

"And who is he?" Andam asked.

"When we found out his name, on this ID-card he is 15, we searched for him in our database. And in our database he is a 61 years old human." Kukulkan answered.

"But how is that possible? Did you call the American-Dragon?" Kulde asked.

"Not yet but..." Omnia said and that they all heared a mobile ranging. "Wait, that's one of the things we found."

They found the mobile between all the destroyed clouthes. But they didn't realized it. On the display, the name Grant appeared.

"And who is Grant?" Andam asked and took the call. "Hello!"

"Hello! Hello! Pedro is that you.... listen we are so sorry about what happend! But the dragon's authority said... hello!" Grant yelled threw the phone.

"This is concilour Andam speaking! Who are you! And what do you know about the boy who damaged our first-aid station?"

* * *

"Concilour Andam? But you died in 1995! But... oh I forgot where I am! Do you want to speak the American-Dragon? Yes?" Grant said and Jake took the mobile.

"Hello?!" Jake said afraid.

"Dragon Long... we want to see you, your humans, and the boy who told me that I'm dead... in one hour in the conference-room here in our palace!" Andam said angrilly and hang off.

Jake looked on his friends and the both other boys who heared everthing. They knowed that they have to visit the concil now and explain them everything. But Jonny and Grant where relieved. They knowed that thier friend was on the island, where he is safe.

"I can't believe it, I will met the former rulers of the Draco's Islands." Jonny said. "I don't know, should I tell them that thier totalitarian communism will end in a few months... or not!"

"May you talk later about it..." Jake said. "We have to go!"

"Wait before we go! Aunt Haley... may I call you aunt, you can help us! The man we followed, lost this piece of paper, short time before he disappeared, I think that's an adress here in East Village. Could you look for it?" Jonny said and Haley took the paper.

After she read it she said: "Of course, I call Sun and than we look for it!"

"Thank you!" Jonny said and followed Jake to the backside of the house.

* * *

Rotwood woke up, bind on a chair which stand in the open cupboard. He was afraid. What happend with him? And where was his older version? The older Rotwood collected some stuff from the shelves and wanted to leave the house when the younger one start to scream.

"Shut up!" the older one said and bind a towel around the professor's mouth. "Do you really think that I will go back into the world, where they send me to prison... I think I stay here and do that what I couldn't arrive in my world: Expose the magical-world! And here they will don't capture me, because I tell everybody that they are dangerous and than the police will protect me! Hehehehe...."

"You can't do that! They will send 'me' to prison, too." the younger one said after he could talk again.

"Why not! We have the dream to discover the magical-world. And it will never happen. The magical-world was discovered after a dragon got a hearth attack and crashed into a market in the centre of Stuttgart, in Southwest-Germany. Do you know what it's for a feeling, when you have to hear that your plans are ruined years ago, during you have to spend your time in a empty world, with 2 cold meals per day? No! Good!" the older one said angrilly and leaved the house.

The younger Rotwood was alone again. Captured in his own home.

* * *

Jake stood with the others on the backside of his house and transformed. Than he looked on his 'son' and said: "Well, let's show your powers!"

Jonny also transformed and everybody, instead of Grant, was astonished. In his dragon-form, Jonny looked almost exactly like Jake. He was 2 feet taller, but he had the same colour and the same form.

"Okay, that's the evidence!" Spud said. "He is your son!"

After Jake took Trixie and Spud, and Jonny took Grant, they start to fly.

"Do you use the elevator often?" Jake asked.

"What elevator?" the both boys asked.

"Do you mean you don't have to use the elevator to go to Draco's Island? And how you come to the islands?" Trixie asked.

"By plane! The airline of the magical-world: Skyking Airways! You're working for them as a pilot! I told you that 'dad'!" Jonny said.

"Oh, yes right! You told that! You mean you don't used the elevator ever ago?" Jake asked.

The both boys where confused. "Do you mean, in your world is a elevator, threw the whole planet, to the islands. In our world, that never existed!"

"Really, you have luck!" Jake said before they land near the Grand Central Staition.

Jonny and Grant followed the others threw the big building. They where amazed from the fact that they can go the islands in just a few minutes. They need around one day to arrive them by plane. After they entered the elevator Grant asked: "How much time we need?"

But a few seconds later he wished he never asked. After a few seconds the doors opened again and they stood now on Draco's Island.

"Ohh.... that was fast!" Jonny said when he leaved the elevator. "Oh my gosh.... where is Guangseng? Where are the streets, the houses and... aww... forget it!"

"Well, here we are!" Jake said and pointed on the palace.

"In our world he is smaller! And looks nicer!" Grant said.

"What is smaller and nicer?" Kukulkan, who stood behind them asked and scared the both boys.

"Oh my gosh... you! You are the woman from the 20 Inours bank note!" Grant said.

"You meant that bank note!" she answered and presented the both boys the blue note with her face and the strange words.

"Where you got that?"

"Who are you, is the more important question! Follow me!" she said and everybody followed her into the palace.

* * *

The both visitors stood in the middle of the big conference room, during Jake, and his friends sat on a bench far away from them. The concilours had the backpack and all the stuff they had and where confused.

"Can you explain that?" Kulde asked and hold the passports in his hands.

"Well, when you want to travel to another contry you have to show an officer in the airport your passport and he..."

"I mean the fact, that these passports are from that islands. The whole magical-world has no own passports or republics and coverments, or currencies!" he said and showed the bank note again.

"O you have also your own bank note!" Jonny said and showed the confused concilour a bank note of 10 Inours. "That's your face, Ketil Kulde, 1930-1995!"

"Your first name is Ketil?" Kukulkan asked.

"I tell you later... well, where are you?" Kulde asked again.

Both start to tell thier story again. Jake heared it for the second time, but now it sound sad and he almost start to cry. Spud and Trixie, who heared the story for the first time, where surprised and shocked. During the both boys told thier story, some other dragons entered the hall and listened, too. They where also totally shocked.

"...and than we land here!" Jonny finished the story.

"I can't belive it!" Andam said. "That wizard from the Kosovo was right! And Lao Shi is on the way to visit him?"

"Yes... but first we have to find our friend and that crazy man!" Grant answered and showed the concilours a photo of Pedro. "Did you see him here?"

"We found him, between his destroyed clouthes, and that bank note, in the wood. After he was in the hospital, he transformed into a big animal, and ran away. He is somewhere in the woods! And... hey what do you do here? That's a secret meeting!" Omnia asked a little angrilly when she saw around 20 other dragons at the other side of the room, hiding behind the furniture and listen.

"Ehhmm... we just wanted to..." the german-dragon began.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" Jonny said. "You where that dragon who got the hearth attack and crashed into the humans-world."

"Bitte, was?" the german-dragon shouted in his own language.

But than the doors of the conference-room opened and Fred Nerd entered it with a cage behind him.

"Concilours, I found that 'moster' in the woods. I captured it myself..." the austrailian-dragon said.

"PEDRO?!" the both visitors shouted, when they saw that it was thier friend. "Oh my gosh, finally we found you. Are you okay? What did the evil boy did to you? Awww... Fred, in my world you lost your job because an auction like that!" Jonny shouted and Fred walk a few steps away, ashamed.

"Are you mad on us?" Grant asked.

The wolf said nothing, he layed just on the floor of the cage, closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was really mad.

"Hey, listen... we wanted to tell you the truth! But the authority said that it is to dangerous for you!" Jonny explained, he didn't realized that all dragons in the room listened to them. "You're not a monster! You're just a big scary animal! I open the cage!"

The most dragons prepared for fight. Grant lift his hands and shouted that everthing is okay.

"Hey, don't transform back now! You wear no clouthes!" Grant wispered into Pedros ear. "Shh... it's all okay!"

* * *

Sun and Haley where surprised when they found the right house. Haley had the strange feeling that she knowed it. And than Sun remembered.

"Haley, that's the house of Rotwood. I was here for one time!" Sun said. "Maybe, his version from the other world is the man who did that all."

"And how we get into the house without to be seen?" Haley asked.

"I don't know!" she answered and looked threw the window.

She could see nothing. It was too dark. Than she heared something. Sound like: help!

"Did you hear that?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Is there a empty room somewhere?" Jonny asked. "We have to explain our friend, why he is not a monster!" than he looked angrilly on Fred.

"First door, left!" Kukulkan said. "Why they took my face on the 20 note?"

"I don't know! May we have that back?" Grant said, took the bank note and Pedro's damaged clouthes and walked with Jonny and the big werewolf into the empty room.

When they where gone, the concilours looked on all dragons who where in the hall and than on Jake and his friends.

"Dragon Long..." Kulde began. "...what do you might to do now?" he asked before the sad howl of a wolf filled the air.

"Sorry, we wanted to tell you that on an other way...!" Jonnys voice came out of the room.

After the noise was over, Jake start to tell what the know.

"Well... we just know that that man who burglarized into them hideout, headquarter, whatever... is in New York. But we still don't know who he is!" Jake explained.

"And he is from that world, where all humans know the truth? That means we have a problem..."

* * *

Sun tried to open the door to Rotwood's house, but the lock was to strong.

"If someone would see this, he will think we are criminals!" Haley said.

"I know, but it's a way we have to follow!" she answered. "And... wait, I think I get it..."

Finally, the lock got broken and the door was open. Both entered the dark house, it looked like there was nobody. Haley switched on the light, and they where shocked. In the house was a big mess.

"Hello!" Sun shouted. "Professor Rotwood? Are you there?"

After Haley opened the cupboard, she found the senseless Professor binded on a chair. She was scared and shouted. Sun was shocked. After they, safed the unconcious Rotwood from his prison, Sun saw some files and a little book on the table: Jonny's record-book.

"Haley, look!" she said. "That's look like a diary! Here the first entry. 26th February 2005!" she said and start to read:

* * *

**Jonny's point of view: **When my mom gived me this book as present for my 13th birthday 3 days ago, I don't know what I should do with it! I thaught, the same like ever: we don't have enough money, we have to send dad some money... and and and... but when I found out that this book will keep my secrets away from everybody who will read it, who is not a magical-creature, I was surprised.

When mom told me the truth, today morning, after I woke up and screamed, because I transformed into a big red dragon, when I sleeped, I was shocked. My father... my father, who I haven't seen for months, who visited me maybe two times per year, was the world famous American-Dragon! And he is don't living in Siberia and works as a special-agent (I never believed that), he is living in Guangseng! Guangseng... the capital of the Draco's Islands and works for an airline... I was proud. For the first time in my life, I was proud on my father.

Mom told me that, we all survived the terrible war on the islands, when I was just 3 years old. I was in a coma, because a bomb above the capital exploded or something else. And that he had to stay on the islands, because there was the danger that we could be exposed by some of mom and dad's old classmates.

Today, I've tested my new powers. Mom drove with me to a secret place near Manhattan (in the magical-world the capital of the magical-republic of New York) so that I can train me. It's true, I will be the next American Dragon after John Wellington died 9 months ago, during the terrible protests in the humans-world against that Nazi-gang which tyrannized the population for years and against the corupt police-man who helped them.

This will be a new section of my life.

* * *

"Who's John Wellington?" Haley asked. "Was he the American-Dragon after Jake?"

"Maybe! How is the professor?" Sun asked.

"He is sleeping! What happend here?"

"I don't know!"

"Sun, may you read further? I want to know what happend with thier friend!" Haley said and Sun start to browse.

"Oh, I think I found it! 2nd May 2006."

* * *

I can't belive it. Pedro... my best friend, is attacked by a lycan. He transformed into a werewolf. That is unforgivable. It's my fault. Fortunately, mom found a way we can help him. But that means that he will be weaker for the next months. And that he will not sleep in full-moon-nights. But we have to do it, or he will transform into a evil monster.

3rd May 2006:

The authority said, Pedro is not allowed to know the truth. They said, when it's time, we can say him the truth, but not yet. I've spend the whole day in the embassy of Draco's Islands in Manhattan, and made the application to tell him the truth, but it's rejected.

4th May 2006:

Pedro is okay, for the moment. He forgot everything what happend. After I finished my daily-dragon-work and was in the studio of MCNY for my weekly humans-world interview, I visited him at home and asked him something. Look's like he forgot really everything, also our dispute. When we watched, my interview in the humans-world-television, and I said in the interview, that a human was involted, Pedro just said: The poor boy!

* * *

"My 'nephew' is airing in the TV!" Haley said confused.

"Haley, maybe he wrote something which can help us! What do you think, he said that he was on the way to the airport, right!" Sun said and finally found the last page.

* * *

5th Febrary 2008:

Grant and me where called to a big traffic-accident in the magical-world. 5 cars and a transporter where involved. A ogre died. Later we found out that he stole something. After a few hours we where called to a huge fire in the humans-world. A wizard had a accident with a few dangerous potions. Two humans got injuries. After I safed them the fire-brigade apploud me. Fortunately, we could fly away, before I had to give some autographs.

6th February 2008:

We found out that this ogre, stole a mind-control mashine. A mashine, which allow you to change the memory of other people. They said we have to be careful.

7th February 2008:

I can't belive it, I write this records for almost 3 years now and this book is not full. I know it's a magical-book that have a endless number of sites but... NO! Mom got a call! Her girlfriend Trixie, one of dad's former human-helpers, had to tell her husband the truth. He drunk a shrink-potion and now he is just 3 inches tall. We have to go to Arizona, tomorrow!

* * *

"That was it!" Sun said after she read. "That was the last entry!"

"Yes, he told that above Trixie and Kyle!" Haley remembered. "We should bring him that! And we should tell them what happend here!"

Sun looked on the sleeping Rotwood. He didn't woke up, when they touched him or when they read the book loud. Than Haley found a empty injection on the floor. Sun took the injection, and opened it.

"Smells, like alcohol! Oh my gosh... that's a magical sleeping potion. A few drops and you sleep for one night. If this injection was full, Rotwood will sleep for 2 months!"

"That means, the person who stole that documents and who send that wolf boy into our world, is someone who know about Rotwood. And some about potions!"

What both didn't know was that Rotwood, although he sleeped, heared and saw everthing.

"I don't sleep," he annoyed. "My eyes are open and I hear you, I just can't move! Hello, HELLO! Are you hear me!" Rotwood shouted, in his 'dream'.

"Let's go to Draco's Island and tell them what we know!" Sun said, and both transformed and fly away.

Rotwood was shocked.

"Ms. Park is also a dragon!? Because that I surprised her, when she wanted to burglarize here after my Jake4Freak auction. And she said 'she wanted to drink a cup of coffee with me! Woman!"

* * *

The hall was empty, instead of the concil, Jake and his friends. The other dragon's where send home, to make some 'secureness'. A few minutes later, Jonny, Grant and Pedro, who weared just a bathrope, entered the scene. Pedro finally calmed down.

"Are you okay?" concilour Omnia asked.

"Yes, I think! Sorry about the window!" Pedro said and turned his face down. "But if you whould find out that you are a magical-creature and that your best friend is a world famous dragon... how whould you react?"

"Yes, that's true!" she answered.

"Why did you land here? And not in New York, like the other both?" Jake asked.

"Because, I wanted to know where he is really born. His american birth certificate is false. I can't believe it Jonny, this boy will become your father!" Pedro said and pointed on Jake. "I saw, in our world, they explained me what happend here, your picture in one of thier photo-albums. And he everytime told me, that you are working as a missionary in Laos!"

"No, I will working for an airline!" Jake said confused. "In your world!"

"By the way, how does we come home?" Pedro asked.

"With his help maybe!" LaoShi's voice appeared and everybody looked on the door.

LaoShi was standing there with Fu Dog and a around 30 years old man. The man was wearing a strange outfit and hold a little dictionary in his hand.

"This is Ke... be... Z... it... I don't know how to speak his name. He is the wizard who had the theory above the alternate-world!" Fu Dog said and the wizard ran to the three boys.

"Së fundi! Faleminderit që jam këtu!" (Finally, Thank you that you are here) the man said in Albanian.

"What?" everybody asked confused.

"Do you understand us?" concilour Andam asked slowly.

"Oh... yes... a little..." he said. "But... I have... to say... ty, no you sorry it means you, I never found a portal or a formula... to visi that... otheer word... world..."

"Oh, please tell us that that is not true!" Pedro said. "Jonny, said that they have a potion for my clouthes, so that they will not be destroyed when I transform and that there is a sweet human-girl in the magical-world town of Corona which is interested in me since she saw my photo in a newspaper and..."

"Calm down! We will find an other way!" Lao Shi said.

* * *

The older Rotwood walked with a backpack threw the dark alleys of New York. He was alone, alone in a different world. Without friends, family or he walked across the streets he recognized someone. He saw one of his students, in his world he was a classmate of Jake in the 80s, standing on the stair in front of a house entrace and talking with two other boys.

"Hey, I know him! In this world he is also 20 years younger!" he said.

After the boy said good bye to the others, he walked in Rotwood's way. Rotwood hide behind some containers and saw how the boy entered a house on the other street-side.

"Let's test this little mashine!" the old Rotwood said and took the mind-controler out of his backback. It was a little mashine, as big as a old cassete-recorder. After he recorded: "Hans Rotwood discovered the magical-world, and he is kidnapped by this creatures!" he shoot with a bright green energy-beam on the innoncent boy.

After a few moments, he start to scream. "Oh, my gosh! They kidnapped him! They kidnapped him...!" he shouted loud. All over the street, the people looked out threw the windows. A woman leaved the house, the boy wanted to enter, it was his mother.

"Hey, what happend? Why do you scream?" the mother asked afraid.

"It's true! It's all true! He ever said the truth, and now they captured him... because we didn't believe him! Ahhh... he is a dragon! A fire-breathing monster! Ahhh..." the boy shouted and ran away.

When he ran on the street, a car appeared and hit the boy. Rotwood was shocked. The mother screamed. The boy layed unconcious and hardly injured on the ground. The driver leaved the car and looked for the boy.

"We need help here!" the man shouted.

Rotwood who saw everything was angry. It worked too good, he thaugt. Than he took the mashine again and leaved the scene.

* * *

After the three boys calmed down again, and the wizard leaved the palace nobody talked. Thier only chance was gone. They where captured here.

"That's great, and on Saturday I had a date with Nancy!" Jonny said angry.

"That's our smallest problem! I don't want to live in a world where I have to hide." Pedro said. "In a world where werewolfs can't control themself and are evil." than he turned to the concil. "In our world the werewolfs had to work very hard for thier image. In 1997 a wolf-pack in Russia was exposed. Later they found the skell of a child. And everybody thaugt that the wolfs had eat that girl. The whole wolf-pack was captured. Weeks later, they found the girl, she was alive, she was without to tell it her mother, on holidays with her father. The wolf-pack was not guilty. From that day the werewolfs where accepted."

After Pedro told that story, concilour Kulde made some notes. After a few minutes Jake stand up.

"I think we should also go home! That whould be the best." he said.

"Yes, go home! And tomorrow you start your search for that man." concilour Kulde said. "Good luck!"

* * *

Jake arrived home, when the sun start to grow up. Jonny, Grant and Pedro followed him into the house where Haley and Sun waited for them, with a sleeping Rotwood on the couch.

"That is he!" Pedro shouted. "That is the man who burglarized into your basement! But he is younger!"

"What?" Jake shouted!

"We found this in his house!" Sun said and gived the boys thier stuff back. "Is it really him?"

"Yes, it was he! I'm sure!" Pedro said.

Jake knowed what that mean: "Guys, our problem becomes bigger and bigger!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6**_

Please review! I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Jake leaved with the others the house again.

"Are you sure, you want to come with us?" Jake asked the visitors. "In this world you have to be more carefully!"

"Yes, why not! It was originally our problem!" Jonny said and transformed.

Grant and Pedro climbed on the back of the big red dragon and Trixie and Spud did the same on Jake's back. They start to fly above the big city. Nobody, instead of Pedro, was amazed. When they land behind Rotwood's house it was early morning. And it was very quite on this place.

"Yes, we know that house!" Grant said. "During the war it was destroyed by a car bomb of the huntsclan!"

"Was the war very bad in the humans world?" Jake asked and realized that Jonny became sad.

"Yes, it was!" the other dragon said. "The huntsclan killed so much people. The shooted on innocent humans, on bright day, in the middle of the street. Fire, bomb-explosions, and Manhattan (in the Magical-World) was cut off from the rest of the world. The same like happend in 1948 in West-Berlin. In the humans-world maybe 100 buildings, from small one family houses to big appartment-buildings where destroyed or hardly damaged. But, in the magical-world around 'fifty-percent' where damaged or destroyed. And that alone in New York City. And now the magical-community of New York is one of the poorest worldwide!"

"Really?" Trixie asked and all three boys agreed.

"In our world, the humans-world just know, that the people in the magical-world earn just 180$ per month (in New York). And around 20% are out-of-work." Pedro explained. "And the Roublar is very weak. And that is the reason why there is a conflict, they say that all magical-creatures wanted to steal thier jobs, because they work for less money."

"What is a Roublar?" they asked.

"That's the currency of magical New York!" Grant explained and showed them a one Roublar note with Spud's face on it. "One dollar are 14 or 15 Roublars! And the Draco's Island Inour is 24 per dollar!

"You told something above, stealling jobs! And the humans-world react how?" Spud asked.

"Different! Maybe two-thirds of the humans like magical creatures and they want to help them!" Grant told. "The rest doesn't like them, because they think: the're dangerous, they will eat us, they will steal our freedom and our money... I mean it was a topic of the last presidential election!"

"And how?" Jake asked before he start to unlock the door.

"Well, one candidate said, he will promote friendship between both worlds. The other one said he will protect us (the humans-world) from the magical-world."

"And who won?"

"Nobody, the vote for the other, the neutral, candidate! But if they vote for friendship or cold war whouldn't help them. There is a bigger chance to win in the lottery, instead to see a magical-creature walking threw New York City." Pedro told. "I mean, everybody knows, but nobody see them, until know... I mean... look at me, I'm one of your biggest fans. I stood very often with the binoculars on my window and watched into the sky. And now I have to hear that you just live 3 houses away. You are my best friend...!" he said to Jonny.

"Hey, I told you that I was not allowed to tell you the truth! But I did something for you..."

"And what?" Pedro asked.

Jake didn't listened to that was they talked. He walked threw Rotwood's dirty house and looked for something, the other Rotwood maybe forgot. A map, a wallet or everything else they can use to find him.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Pedro shouted from outside.

"... yes, I know! But if you ever move back you are a part of a wolf-pack." Jonny said.

Jake looked outside and saw a half-transformed, and a little angry Pedro standing there. "What happend?" he asked.

"Do you know what your son did?" Pedro asked and Jake shaked his head. "He introduced me some boys from Porto, in the north of Portugal, where I was born. Now we are really good friends and stay in touch! And now I have to hear that they are werewolfs, too."

"We just wanted to help you!" Jonny said. "And it was his idea!" he said and pointed on Jake who was confused.

"Could you talk later above that! Did you forgot, that we have a crisis here?" Jake said angrilly and the three boys where quiet again.

"Sorry!" all three said and Jake walked back into the professor's house.

* * *

The older Rotwood, stood with some other people in a subway station. Fortunatelly the lines where the same like in his world, so he found the right subway very fast and was on the way to the Empire State Building! The highest place in this city was the big antenna on the roof.

"Just one hour, and everbody in this city will know the truth." he whispered to himself. "But I should reduce the intencity."

* * *

"Oh... I can smell him!" Pedro said during they walked threw the house.

"O... yeah... I forgot... your sences are also better. Better than mine!" Jonny told him.

Jake got an idea: "Hey, what do you think, are you able to find him?" Jake asked.

"Okay, I try it!" Pedro said and start to smell and search like a dog.

"Hey, what did you tell him in the last year?" Jake asked his son.

Jonny get closer to Jake and start to whisper: "I told him, that he was beat by a dog. And that he is so weak, because he..."

"I've heared that!" Pedro shouted from outside.

"Wow, he has really good senses." Jake said and leaved with the others the house.

The group followed the werewolf-boy to a alley behind some garbage-containers. On the other street-side was the house of thier classmate and a police-car stood in front of it.

"Uhhgg... I think he stood here!" Pedro said and pointed on the backside of the container.

"What happend here?" Spud said and looked on the other street side. "Is this not the house of one of our classmates?"

"Yes, that's right!" Jake remembered. "I was here for one time. But why is the police here!"

Jake walked above the street and saw some skidmarks on the asphalt. And on the other side, a few drops of blood. Jake got a worried feeling. Something terrible happend. Jake's friends and the three visitors waited on the other side of the street, during he walked up the stairs to the house. In that moment two police officers leaved it.

"Excuse me officer, what happend here?" Jake asked carefully.

"Who are you?" one of the officers asked.

"I'm a friend of the family!" he answered.

"Than we have bad news you..." the officers told.

* * *

Jake walked back, under shock. That what he heared was so bad, that he wished that he could change the past.

"And, what happend?" Trixie asked.

"He is dead!" Jake said shocked. "Our classmate is dead! He died in the hospital last night! He killed him!"

"What?!" everybody said shocked.

"He ran on the street and was hit by a car! Short time before it happend, he started to shout something above fire-breathing monsters. Rotwood used that mashine to change his mind. We have to find him before it happens again."

Jake transformed and grabled his friends. Jonny did the same and all fly up in the air. When they where high above the city they stoped and looked around. He could be everywhere!

"Do you know how that mashine works?" Jake asked, still under shock. "Or how it looks?"

"It looks like a old cassete-recorder!" Grant explained. "And it had a little antenna on the side. And a tape in it! But I'm not sure!"

"A antenna? That's it! It works like a sender! Rotwood's biggest dream was to discover the magical-world. Well, what if he wants that all think that he discovered it!" Spud said. "He want to use that thing to tell all humans the truth!"

"Awww... maaannn...!" Jonny shouted.

"That's another evidence... he is your son!" Trixie whispered into Jake's ear.

"If the same happens like with your classmate... that whould give a disaster!" Grant said. "But for that he needs a very big antenna!"

"But where in this city he will found a antenna like that?" Trixie asked.

Jake looked around and saw the big antenna on the top of the Empire State Building.

"I think I know where we can find him!" Jake said and everybody looked on the building.

* * *

Sun read some books, to find a way to wake up the sleeping Rotwood. She found nothing. The only thing, she found out was that Rotwood stole that potion a few days ago from the electronic-shop.

"I wish he is awake!" Haley said. "Than I can curse him for that what he did with Jake!"

The sleeping (awake) Rotwood said: "I know, it was bad! Please, wake me up! Please! I don't want to lay here for two months!"

"Haley, stop talking!" Sun said shocked.

Haley turned to her and Sun winked, so that Haley should come to her. Jonathan and Susan who entered the room just a few seconds before also walked to her, to hear what's going on.

"Shhhh... I found out that a negative side effect of this sleeping potion is, that the person who took too much will sleep, but he will hear and see everything!" she whispered.

"What?! Do you mean that he heared everything what you did and said?" Susan asked shocked."

"Yes, do you know the reciept for the memory-potion?"

"Yes!"

"Well, cook a glass of it! When we wake up him he should forget that he saw his older version."

Rotwood 'said': "Yes, please! I want to forget what happend. I've learned my exercise: don't get in contact with the magical-world. Please, I doesn't want to know what will happen with me in twenty-years."

"I hope Jake and our 'grandson' will find him before something terrible happens!" Jonathan said and looked outside.

* * *

The older Rotwood sneaked threw the corridors and finally found the 'workers-elevator'. When he stood inside he took the 'cassete-recorder' and start to record a new comand: "Magical-creatures exist! And Professor Hans Rotwood discovered them!" he speaked on the tape and take it. After he kissed the tape he took it back into the recorder.

After a minute or more, the doors of the elevator opened and Rotwood walked up the stairs to the door. When he opened it, the wind blowed hardly threw the building. There he stood, high above the city on the top of the highest building in the city. The high antenna, was directly above him.

"Here we go!"

* * *

Jake and the others got closer and closer to the building. They had less time before the whole city will freak out!

"I can't believe it! I know it for just a few hours and I fly with you to a dragon-job!" Pedro said satisfied.

"Yeah, you can be happy!" Jake said annoyed.

A few moments later, they saw a man walking above the little path around the antenna.

"There he is! Let's stop him!" Jonny shouted and he and Jake start to attack.

Rotwood, who didn't see them, conected the cassete-recorder with a big piece of metal of the antenna before he pressed some buttons on the recorder. When he saw the two dragons and the others he start to shout.

"Too late, Jake Long and... emm... Jake Junior or however your name is...!" Rotwood shouted and pressed play.

Jake and his friends where shocked, when they saw, just a few steps away, a bright green energy beam comming out of the building and start to blend the city...

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

All over the city, the people stopped walking, driving or talking when the green light switched off. Jake was afraid to open his eyes, but he had the strange wish, to dance.

All over the city, on streets, in buildings and even in the subway... the people start to clap thier hands and than start to dance the Mambo. When Jake and his friends looked down to the observatory around 30 floors under them, they saw the tourists dancing. And also on the streets, the people just dance.

"WHAT?!" Rotwood shouted and took the tape. "Ooups!" he said and remembered: after he programmed the tape, he took it out and kissed it. In that moment he had to mistake the site. On the site which was played, was a Mambo-lesson!

"Haha... someone failed!" Jonny laughed and start to attack.

Jake followed his son and was ready for everything.

* * *

In thier house, the Longs also had to dance before Sun got an idea.

"That's it! The older Rotwood used a potion to come into this world, when he has a second bottle of it, they can go home!" she explained. "But I can't tell it them, I have to dance...hahaha!"

* * *

Rotwood wanted to change the sites and play it again, but before he could press play, Jake and Jonny arrived him and pushed him down to ground. Thier friends jumped off and ran to the mashine which was still connected with the antenna. After Trixie took the tape out, Grant took the little cassete-recorder and threw it down from the roof.

"NOOOO!!!" Rotwood shouted.

A few seconds later, the mashine hit the street and all people stopped dancing. Everybody was very confused!

On the roof! The older Rotwood stopped to fight and became senseless. It was over! It was finally over.

"What is with him?" Jonny asked confused when they react that the older Rotwood didn't breathed. "Oh my gosh... he has no pulse! He is... dead!"

"Oh my god!" Jake said and walked a few steps back. "He... he is... did we..."

"No! You didn't!" Grant said when he looked on the dead man! "Do you see this red mark on his hand!"

Jake saw a little red point of colour, like a tattoo on the left hand of the around 70 years old man.

"That means he has a heart-disease! Everything here was to much for him! His heart was to weak for that all."

"Oh je..." Pedro said. "And how we come back now! I mean... he was the only one who knowed it..."

"I wish I know it..." Jonny said before he found a little white bottle in the pocket of the dead man.

"Hey... this bottle he threw at me before I woke up here, I mean on the empty island. Exactly that bottle." Pedro told.

"That's it! In our world we have to take away humans magical potions if they have some. Grant what is 4-2-0? Look into your notes." Jonny said after he found the number on the bottle.

Jake saw how Grant took a little note-book and looked. "That's a... three days past... and there is nothing other about that... THAT'S OUR TICKET HOME!" he shouted and everybody was happy again.

Jake huged his son and than the two other boys, he was relieved: they had a way to come back into thier world. But than he had to think about that.

"Wait... wait, wait wait... when this potion brings you three days to the past, that means 6 days before Rotwood burglarized into your... I mean... our house you can prevent that that all happend... and...oh!"

"Yes,... that means that all will not happen... and we will never meet... I mean in ten years maybe, if you meet my mother..." Jonny said, opened the bottle and a big white shining portal opened.

On the observatory under them, the people looked up afraid and saw the big white sphere above them. The three boys walked closer to the portal before they entered it Jake stopped them.

"Wait! Before you go, who is your mother?" Jake asked confused. He knowed now, it was not Rose and it couldn't be a girl he knowed now!

"When, I tell you that now... you will forgot it in a few seconds! Sorry! But I can prevent you... you told me that she was the best what could ever happen to you!" Jonny said before the three boys jump into the portal and disappeared.

When Jake turned he saw the dead body of Rotwood slowly disappearing and than he had a feeling like he was falling, during he slowly forget what he heared from his son and his both friends...

* * *

Jonny, Grant and Pedro fall threw a big white area before they land, back in thier world, in the Long's living room and saw themself sitting on the couch and watching a game-show. When they land on the couch the three others disappeared and there where just them sitting.

"We are home!" they shouted.

Happy to be back at home they jump threw the room. On the calendar it was 6 days before 'It' happend. And it was all like on that day, they weared the same clothes. It rained. And Pedro hadn't his wereworf-abilities back right now.

"Mom!" Jonny shouted. "Please, call the laboratory in Manhattan-Chelsea and tell them, they should keep an eye on a blue 1993 Lada with a 'I love NY'-sticker on the front. And that they have to destroy all cassete-recorders they have. And call, the wizard who opened this shop in Brooklyn: he have to switch of his oven when he leaves his apartment in three days. And where is our party stuff, we have to celebrate that Pedro will get his werewolf-powers back in 6 days..."

* * *

Jake opened his eyes and found himself sleeping on the couch in his grandfathers shop. He was alone. On the table in front of him was a magical-newspaper laying. His grandfather said often, that he should read them, so that he knew what happens in the magical-world. But Jake often don't hear on him. A few seconds later Trixie and Spud appeared from the other room.

"Jakey, are you sure that that thing is here?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, it have to be here!" Jake said and stood up.

He was tired. And felt very weak. But he had to find it. He, Trixie and Spud were here for around one hour and searched everthing.

"What are you looking for?" Lao Shi's voice appeared and everybody was scared. "Do you look for this?"

Lao Shi hold the time-travel hourglass in his hand.

In that moment Jake saw the hourglass, he had a strange feeling like all that happend earlier. He shaked his head and became almost senseless.

"Do you have headache?" his grandfather asked confused.

"No... but I had a dejavù!"

* * *

_**The End**_

Please review! I hope you liked the story. If you have some questions... let me know! And sorry that this chapter need longer, I was on vacation in New York! My next story will following soon.


End file.
